Sagan om bakom med tabun av samurajer på Liseberg
by ErquPheme
Summary: Ett resultat från ett fanfictiontävling! Yay! -VARNING FÖR CRACKFIC- Tänk er att det är en helt vanlig dag i Göteborg. Placera in Sengoku Basara mitt i Liseberg. Ni kanske förstår resultatet. Gäster har vi Martin Beck och Gunvald!


**Another result of one of the fanfictioncontests!**

 **This contribution won, with the motivation; "It's amazing that in all this epicness, we got to see Martin Beck and Gunvald doing their thing!** "

 **(If that is really a good motivation, I don't know xD Martin Beck and Gunvald is from a Swedish 20's crime show)**

 **Because of the rules of the competition, there is a good chance for BIG grammatical errors. More info on what rules applied, you can ask me about.**

 **And yes, it's in Swedish, sorry about that.**

* * *

Det ser ut att bli en vanlig sommardag på Liseberg. Förberedelser inför kvällens underbara föreställning med Lotta på Liseberg är i full gång. Däremot insåg de inte vad som skulle komma att hända inom dessa timmar.

Från himlen exploderade det i luften, många trodde att det var fyrverkerier som hade skjutits upp. Andra trodde direkt att ryssarna kommer nu än gång för alla för att ta över den Sverige vi känner till. Vad de inte visste, var att detta inte var en vanlig explosion. Detta var en form av en annan paradox som ingen har sett tidigare, inte i Sverige dock.

I en annan universum, där det feodala kriget rådde fortfarande i Japan, fanns det krafter som endast nördar kunde knappt föreställa sig.

Mitt under en strid mellan Date Masamune och Sanada Yukimura, två kämpare för sina egna stater, hände det. Striden blev så episk att det öppnade en paradox, vilket gjorde att de är nu strax ovanför Liseberg i Göteborg.

Date landar på marken, bredvid en karusell som fortfarande går. Han andas tungt, nästan som om han har knappt ansträngt sig. Hårt grepp om sina sex svärd, tre i varje hand. Mittemot den tungt beväpnade samujaren, landar Yukimura. Det syntes tydligt att han är fortfarande full av adrenalin. Andningen är tung, men om vi ser det närmare skakar han av det.

Vilket det avgör vem som tar nästa steg. Han tar sats emot Date, i hög hastighet, med manligt krigsrop. Med spjut i varsin hand bör det vara enkelt, för Yukimura. Mänsklig kan vi inte säga att de är. Hugger emot med det högra spjutet mot Date, som parerar det med sin vänstra hands samling av svärd.

Date slår iväg Yukimura, som flyger flera meter bort. Sedan var det hans tur. Date frammanar med sina svärd tryckvåg av skärvor mot Yukimura, som undvek så gott som han kunde.

Därefter går båda direkt attack mot varandra, båda vrålandes mot varandra. Attacken blev igen en gigantisk energivåg, som bevisade för hela Liseberg att detta var inte en plats för dem.

Under tiden spred sig det över hela Sverige om det som sker. Livestream genom Expressens egna billiga tv-program samt Tv4s egna lite mer exklusiva hållet var nu på plats. Säpo var i full igång med militären. Göteborgspolisen tillsammans med den inhyrda duon Martin Beck och Gunvald var dem nu på plats. Gunvald var extrem iver, han tog initiativet att vara först. I bakgrunden kan man höra hur Beck klagar på hur han sköter situationen.

Tillbaka till striden. Yukimura fick precis in ett slag på Date så att den blåa samurajen for in på Balder. Där var det sista gången som någon fick åka på den. Det var inte beräknat dock att en sommarjobbare till attraktionen hade låtit en vagn gå. Strax därefter Date hade kraschat in på attraktionen, kom en vagn farandes mot honom. Instinktivt hugger Date vagnen, trots med passagerarna. Nästa sekund for vagnen bortåt och de skadade, eller om de ens lever fortfarande, förblir nu ett mysterium.

Direkt efter går han en frontal attack, men parerades av Yukimura. Yukimura lyckas få in ett av sina spjut på Date, som inte gjorde ett enda ljud ifrån sig när han gjorde det. Sedan fortsatte den lättklädde samurajen att mata på med attacker.

En bit bort hade Gunvald och Beck kommit fram. Bissart ser dem på spektaklet. Enligt vad dem ser skulle det vara ute för Date. Där trodde det fel.

Date svarar till slut på Yukimura genom slå upp Yukimura. Date kastar sina svärd mot honom, förutom en som han håller kvar i sin hand. En stor draksymbol bildas bakom Yukimura och Date vrålar allt han har och tar sats mot ynglingen.

– **JUMPING JACK BREAKER!**

Göteborg lös ännu en gång ett sken som ingen har någonsin beskådat och om det ens kommer att beskådas igen.


End file.
